


Scarlet  Game

by gintsukki



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon AU, Fantasy, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintsukki/pseuds/gintsukki
Summary: Разве духи не всегда враждовали? Тогда почему Кэнто каждый раз подбирается всё ближе и ближе, стараясь будто бы залезть под кожу, поселиться внутри, оплести хвостами всё и вся? Его душу?Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Guren shinjū(紅蓮心中)Toshiyuki Toyonaga - SCARLET GAME
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Kaneshiro Goushi
Kudos: 3





	Scarlet  Game

Кэнто приближается к Гоши, заставляя того чуть откинуться назад. Трубка выпадывает на пол с громким стуком. Дыхание сбивается. Гоши опирается на руку. Нет-нет-нет, он не даст этому чёртовому демону задурить ему голову! Уже который раз Айзомэ подходит слишком близко, грозя свести Гоши с ума. Который раз он щурится, облизывает губы, подмигивает, метёт длинным пушистым хвостом пол. Что движет им? Почему он продолжает упорно вторгаться в его личное пространство? Канэширо не знает. Разве духи не всегда враждовали? Тогда почему Кэнто каждый раз подбирается всё ближе и ближе, стараясь будто бы залезть под кожу, поселиться внутри, оплести хвостами всё и вся? Его душу?

Гоши пытается было отстраниться, но чёртов лис не даёт, хватая за руку и облизывая костяшки. Канэширо вновь чувствует, как заливается краской. Сколько можно?! Что он творит?! Он открывает было рот возразить, вскричать, возмутиться, но Айзомэ тут же оказывается непозволительно близко — куда уж ближе! — чуть не сталкивается с ним же самим носом. Хитрый, зар-р-раза. Чует, что даст на секунду расслабиться, и тут же драгоценное оцепенение, шок, позволение делать с ним, Гоши, всякие дурацкие непотребства, закончится.

Кэнто отстраняется, вновь широко проводя языком по тыльной стороне ладони Гоши и безо всякого стеснения забирая два пальца в рот. Облизывает, посасывает, заставляя Гоши в ужасной, ужасной панике пытаться их убрать, выдрать поскорее. Лис ухмыляется — который раз уже за вечер — и таки выпускает пальцы, садясь Канэширо прямо на колени и придавливая своим весом. Не убежит?.. Теперь уже нет. Кэнто проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по щеке, обводит скулы, подбородок. Гоши шумно сглатывает — в тишине это особенно отчётливо слышно.

Но Айзомэ смотрит с какой-то щемящей нежностью, с какой-то затаённой болью, и лишь это не даёт Канэширо тут же откинуть его руку. Он вновь сдаётся, вновь отпускает себя в этот плен. Губы шепчут тихое 'люблю', мажут по щеке и уголку его собственных губ, и глаза Гоши широко распахиваются. Он смотрит на лиса и не может понять: он серьёзно? Он... правда? В самом деле? Такого, как он?.. И такой, как он?.. Не шутит... Но он же со всеми так!.. 

Кэнто глядит с пониманием, с ещё большей горечью, шепча 'позволишь?' а затем 'хотя бы один раз?'. На почти неслышном 'умоляю' что-то внутри него обрывается, ломается, разбивается вдребезги, и рука Айзомэ бессильно падает вниз, чертя линию вниз по ткани. Поддавшись какому-то непонятному, странному, необъяснимому порыву, Гоши подхватывает его ладонь на лету, беря в свою. Почему-то в этот момент Айзомэ кажется совсем беззащитным, совсем открытым и израненным. И почему-то Канэширо не может оставить его в таком состоянии. 

Он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Кэнто, чуть сжимая. Да, он путается в собственных чувствах и ощущениях, но он просто не может сейчас оттолкнуть и добить лиса окончательно. Тот шокированно смотрит из-под чёлки. Не может поверить, что Гоши не убежал, едва почувствовав его слабость. Однако Канэширо мягко берёт вторую его руку в свою. Вновь сплетает пальцы. И жест этот кажется Кэнто интимнее, чем всё, что он делал этим вечером. Лёгкое смущение трогает его уши, что, впрочем, не остаётся незамеченным Гоши. Он удивлённо глядит, щурясь. Затем, видимо, поняв что-то, улыбается, и это определённо самая лучшая картина, которую в своей жизни видел Кэнто. 

Айзомэ осторожно приближается к Гоши, снова безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Изо рта второго вырывается раздражённо-смущённый вздох, и Гоши сам делает рывок навстречу. Кэнто, не ожидая такого, расширяет глаза, а затем окончательно сокращает расстояние между ними, мягко и почти невесомо касаясь губами более сухих и жёстких губ, буквально чувствуя, как Канэширо заливается краской, выждав несколько томительных секунд, проводит языком по ним, заставляя Гоши чуть приоткрыть рот, проникает внутрь. Это всё перерастает уже во что-то большее, чем просто утешение, но не сказать, чтобы Канэширо был бы сильно против. Кэнто обводит зубы, сплетает язык с чужим, поглаживая. Они и сами не замечают, как Айзомэ толкает второго демона вниз, на ковёр, нависая над ним и смотря взглядом, конечно, куда темнее, — льдистые глаза становятся похожи на бездну, — однако всё ещё довольно нежным. Это, наконец, расслабляет Гоши и щёлкает каким-то затвором, говоря перестать уже спорить с собой. Они расцепляют руки. Теперь ладони Айзомэ притягивают Канэширо к себе, удерживая рядом, а пальцы Гоши путаются в небесно-голубых прядях, поглаживая выбритый на людской манер затылок.

Нет, ну надо же. Он прикусывает губу Айзомэ, чтобы тот сильно не расслаблялся, но тот и не думал — даже в таком состоянии он понимает, что в руках не собака — волк. Гоши в смятении зализывает губу лису, и тут понимает, что проиграл по всем фронтам. Он тут же легко толкает приставучего демона от себя, но тот и не думает обижаться: довольно ухмыляясь, Кэнто отстраняется, что, впрочем, не мешает ему вдоволь налюбоваться видом на лежащего Гоши и затем вновь прижаться, вылизывая тому рот. Не уйдёт. Теперь уж точно.

Когда они уже через какое-то время лежат, уставшие, нацеловавшиеся, но со сжатыми руками друг друга, Канэширо вдруг поворачивает голову к лису, не зная, как начать. Но тот и сам понимает всё без слов. Айзомэ прикладывает свободную ладонь к сердцу и шепчет 'было и будет навечно твоё'. 

Наконец-то. Хотя бы в этот раз. И в этой реальности. Если им суждено быть вместе так, то они будут, чего бы это Кэнто ни стоило. Он не может потерять Гоши в пятьдесят седьмой раз, в пятьдесят седьмом из зеркальных миров. Он пройдёт за ним и в ад, и в пламя, и куда угодно. Изменит судьбу столько раз, сколько будет нужно. Больше не допустит его смерти.

Айзомэ коротко мотает головой и выбрасывает это из своих мыслей. Теперь всё у них будет хорошо. Обязательно. Ну а то, что ему ещё ответно не признались, лишь вопрос времени, он уверен. С улыбкой он закрывает глаза, чувствуя рукой тепло руки самого дорогого ему существа во всех вселенных.


End file.
